Giant Bendy Hand
The is a minor antagonist appearing in Chapter 5: The Last Reel of Bendy and the Ink Machine. It is an enormous cartoon hand that inhabits an ink river, dragging anything it comes across down below. Bestiary Description The Giant Bendy Hand is a giant cartoony hand, very similar to Ink Bendy's left hand, covered with an ink-stained white glove, with a long arm extending from below into the ink river. The fingertips are stained with ink. It is unknown if the hand belongs to a whole body or an independent entity. Behavior When there is ink covering the paddle wheel of Henry's boat, the Giant Bendy Hand will menacingly approach the boat in an attempt to catch it and by the same occasion squashing Henry, instantly killing him. It is considered that the pattern of popping out from the river seems to be randomized. Strategy The Giant Bendy Hand can't be attacked, and therefore can't be killed, so the only thing possible to do is to quickly unstuck the paddle-wheel in order to flee from it, before it has the chance to kill the player. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 5: The Last Reel It appears when Henry needs to take the barge to the Lost Harbor. The Giant Bendy Hand is mentioned in a text that can only be seen using the Seeing Tool, the text saying "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE RIVER", implying the presence of the monster. It is first seen taking down the barge Allison and Tom used into the ink and then begins to stalk Henry. When thick ink is stuck on the paddlewheel, it can be seen rising from the ink. Henry needs to clear the ink before the Giant Bendy Hand smashes the boat, which would instantly kill him. After Henry gets to the Lost Harbor, the Giant Bendy Hand takes down Henry's barge into the ink and is never seen again. Trivia * It is actually unknown how and why the Giant Bendy Hand was created. Its appearance suggests that it could be the Ink Machine attempting to create a Bendy toon. However, Thomas Connor mentions that only one attempt at creating a physical Bendy was made, and this only attempt resulted in Ink Bendy. *The concept art portrays the Giant Bendy Hand to have buttons for the glove but entirely absent in the final game's release. *The Giant Bendy Hand's design seems to be a reminiscent to the large cartoon arms seen in Chapter 4, notably above the Storage 9 and Research and Design location. *The hand that takes down Allison and Tom's barge is left under the area after the barge has been sunk. *The Giant Bendy Hand could be a strong reference to the Magmanos enemies from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. * When sped up, the strange moaning sounds that play when around the Giant Bendy Hand sound reminiscent to that of a Swollen Searcher. *The Giant Bendy Hand's appearance is very similar to a poster for the 2013 film Escape from Tomorrow, which Mickey Mouse's iconic gloved hand dripping with blood. *The Giant Bendy Hand is the only antagonist who is not given an explicit death. The fate of the Hand is currently unclear. Audio Category:Monsters Category:Toon monsters Category:BATIM monsters